Battlefield: America Under Siege
Battlefield: America Under Siege (referred to as Battlefield: American Battlefront in some nations and abbreviated as BF AUS), is a Battlefield game made by Digital Illusions CE, is a spin-off of the series. Overview Inspiration Battlefield: America Under Siege was primarily inspired by the 2012 film, Red Dawn. The writer of Battlefield: America Under Siege, Jerry Cupat, found that a Korean invasion of America and a war between Americans and North Koreans on the American homeland would make a perfect Battlefield game. Development The game was first publicly mentioned (the official name was not mentioned) by Karl Magnus Troedsson on December 4, 2017, "The next game to be released by DICE will be the biggest game the gaming industry and the world has ever seen." After Troedsson's statement got on the news, rumors and speculation were spreading globally that it was a new Battlefield game. Then, DICE's major competitor, Treyarch, of Activision, stated on their website, "The Battlefield franchise has never created a best-seller, and it never will." A month later on January 16, Troedsson entered a "Twitter war" with the game design director of the Call of Duty franchise, David Vonderhaar. Soon, the writer of the upcoming DICE game, Jerry Cupat, intervened and commented to Vonderhaar, "@David Vonderhaar, here at DICE, we don't recycle and reuse games. Why don't you get new material?" In a second post, Cupat said, "@DavidVonderhaar…at least we ACTUALLY care about our fans." On October 29, 2018, the title of the upcoming DICE game was revealed as Battlefield: America Under Siege. The first commercials told explicitly to the viewers, "Help take back the American land." The commercials were shrouded with controversy as many viewers around the world, and especially the United States, thought that it actually happened. This prompted DICE to add a warning in the beginning of the commercial stating that the content of the commercial is fiction. Single-player Missions # Losing Everything (Cutter) # In Due Time… (Miller) # In the Center (Cutter) # We're on Your Side (Miller) # Semper Fidelis (Miller) # Follow Winston (Moore) Gameplay Overview Stereotypes The writer, Jerry Cupat, wanted to add stereotypes to the story of the game to reflect the tough and hard times in American life. Racism In the story, Matthew Parkers is a white person who is racist. When he first meets Victor Cutter, he doesn't salute him because he is Filipino. At times, Parkers says derogatory words to Brian Elsworth, who is black. Towards the climax of the campaign, Parkers finally calls Cutter an "Asian nigger" right before blowing himself up and almost killing the squad. In Battlefield: America Under Siege ethnic slurs were heard a countless number of times. Religious harassment Sexual harassment Plot The story sees two men named Victor Cutter and Ivan Miller telling their story about the Global War of 2020 to millions of Americans and the billions of people of the Earth on public television. The campaign starts off with a video showing the West Coast of the United States being invaded by the Democratic People's Republic of Korea on July 4, 2020. The video shows cities starting from the north: Anchorage, Seattle, San Francisco, Los Angeles, San Diego, and Honolulu. Similar to the events in Red Dawn, soldiers were deployed airborne, in addition, ships were also shown advancing to the shore. Approximately nine hours later, on July 5, the United Nations had a Security Council meeting, during which, they passed United Nations Security Council Resolution 2351. At that time, the five states (Alaska, California, Hawaii, Oregon and Washington) were successfully conquered by North Korea. Resolution 2351 was immediately placed into effect, declaring war against North Korea. Cutter's viewpoint Soon, the time switches back to July 4, but set two hours before the invasion. A squad of USMC Marines: Staff Sergeant Victor Cutter, Staff Sergeant Stormy Davids, Lance Corporal Jennifer Miller and Private Brian Elsworth are chatting in their parked HUMVEE in North Park, San Diego. The basic descriptions of the characters are revealed: Cutter is a Filipino American from San Diego, Davids is part Russian and his great-grandfather was in the Russian Mafia, Miller is a white American from New York, and Elsworth is a gay African American from San Francisco. The four Marines are of different races, which which is symbolic of the diversity of races in the United States. Within thirty minutes, the squad was then called in to Camp Pendleton, which rarely happens to them. They then drive 48 miles north-northwest. With thirty minutes until the invasion, the squad prepares for battle. Cutter's squad is ordered to provide sniper support. While providing support, they witness the death of dozens of their fellow marines, including their commanding officer. With their commanding officer dead, the squad doesn't know what to do, and argues with each other. Cutter then breaks the argument stating that there is no time to argue and he decides that they should retreat and go as far east as possible, to which the squad agrees. Under Cutter's command, the squad, including Cutter, does not know what to do but go east. The squad stops at El Centro, where it is a ghost town. There, they eat at an abandoned Burger King. Then, the squad soon realizes that they are trapped in the city as Korean troops have already advanced into El Centro. The squad then starts a firefight. Shortly after, they are attacked from behind and are knocked out. In a video, the squad is tied, blindfolded, and gagged and are being tortured by the Koreans. The video shows a man burning a lit cigarette on Elsworth's face, Miller being beaten, Davids being repeatedly cut by a knife, and Cutter taking shots to the legs. Miller's viewpoint The basic descriptions of the characters: Ivan Miller, from New York and older brother of Jennifer Miller, Johnathon Keith, from Seattle, Matthew Parkers, a white racist from Louisiana, and Gary Louis, a gay white. Like Cutter's squad, they witnessed many of their fellow marines die in Seattle, Washington. Their commanding officer, Captain Derrick Price, orders the squad to retreat eastward, saying, "The enemy has won, we must retreat, going east." However, Parkers argues that they should continue fighting, but Price tells him that there will be another time to fight. The squad makes it to Boise, Idaho, to the Idaho Air National Guard, where they are given three jets to pilot and are flying to the District of Columbia Air National Guard with two other jets accompanying them. However, while en route to the District of Columbia, they are attacked by three Russian PAK FA fighter jets, which takes down the two jets accompanying them. The squad then gets into a dogfight with the Russian jets. Miller's jet was almost took down until a Canadian F-35 fighter jet took down the final Russian jet. In Washington, D.C., after watching a video of Cutter's squad being tortured, Miller's squad is assigned to rescue Cutter's squad. A few moments later, Miller was then told that the one being beaten was his sister. Price then tells Miller that they will pay for what they have done. Nineteen hours later, the squad is dropped off in Yuma, Arizona. From there, they fight their way to El Centro, where Cutter's squad is being held hostage. They clear several buildings and finds the squad. Miller's squad then carries the badly beaten squad to the extraction point. After getting in the helicopter, Cutter thanks Miller for "saving their asses." Moore's viewpoint The story soon switches to an SAS agent, Staff Sergeant Winston Moore and his squad. They recall their first mission in the war, the acquirement of Russian S-400 surface-to-air missiles in Chernyakhovsk, Kaliningrad Oblast, Russia. His squad consists of him, Staff Sergeant William MacMillan, Sergeant Sean MacCadack, and Sergeant Michael Turner. The squad is deployed from Poland by land. Co-op Campaign Multiplayer map features a heavy storm in a San Diego County suburb, which would soon turn into collateral damage.]] Before the release of Battlefield: America Under Siege, it was announced that the game, combined with all of the expansion packs, would feature 87 maps and the return of several maps from Battlefield 2 and 3''. After the release of all of the expansion packs, a total of 91 maps were released, including the returning maps. As a result, ''Battlefield: America Under Siege currently holds the record for the greatest number of maps in a Battlefield game; that is including the expansion packs. Classes There are four playable classes in the game. Weapons Game Modes Conquest Conquest Assault Conquest Domination Rush Squad Rush Team Rush Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch Close Quarters Gun Master Scavenger Tank Superiority Ranks and Unlocks The ranking system of Battlefield: America Under Siege remains somewhat unchanged from Battlefield 3. There are still forty-five ranks. After rank 45 (Colonel), Colonel service stars are introduced, requiring 230,000 points for each. There are still 100 Colonel service stars in all, for an overall total of 145 ranks. Assignments Factions There are two multiplayer factions: , and the nations in red are part of the SCO. The nations in light blue are aligned with NATO, and the nations in light red are aligned with the SCO.]] Their default kits are equipped with faction-specific weaponry until others are unlocked. New Features Battlefield: America Under Siege includes a number of new and/or improved multiplayer features. ;Combat * Last Chance cutscene: A cutscene which sees one player falling from a lethal height. The player must press the correct displayed buttons in order to live. ;Environment * Weather 1.0: The surrounding environment becomes damaged by the map's weather (i.e. hurricanes). Open Beta Glitches and Bugs Campaign Co-op Multiplayer Editions Developer's Tools On Monday, April 1, 2019, DICE released Battlefield: Developer's Tools in the market. Then, DICE opened Cutter Studios, a developer's website for the Battlefield franchise. In an interview, a developer of Battlefield: America Under Siege said that DICE wants to let the public help with the programming of Battlefield games. At the time, Developer's Tools only supported Battlefield: America Under Siege. Limited Edition Premium Edition Downloadable Content Exclusive Pre-orders ''Red Dawn'' Dog Tags Expansion Packs ''America—Great Plains'' ''America—East Coast'' ''Close Enemies'' Battlefield: America Under Siege: Close Enemies is the first expansion pack in the Battlefield series to feature Close Quarters' skyscraper maps. The maps all took place in either America or Asia, with the exception of the Eureka Tower, which took place in Australia. ''War in the Americas'' ''America Worldwide'' Battlefield: America Under Siege: America Worldwide, like the previous expansion packs, featured new maps and the return of four maps from Battlefield 2 and 3''. However, the maps that returned underwent major changes from its ''Battlefield 3 counterpart, most notably, Seine Crossing. Since a nuclear bomb detonated in Paris in the Battlefield 3 campaign, the maps taking place in Paris were turned into places that presented the impact of the explosion. The lighting in Operation Métro was dimmed to near-darkness, and at times, the walls seemed like they were going to close in. ''Category 5 Aftermath'' Marketing Criticism Battlefield: America Under Siege has been subject to much criticism. At first glance, some people thought of the title as treason against the United States as the writer of the game, Jerry Cupat, is an American citizen. On November 15, 2018, Cupat assured the public that the game is all about taking back American soil. Reception Battlefield: America Under Siege has received mostly positive reviews from its critics. Soundtrack The sound track for Battlefield: America Under Siege has been changed somewhat from previous Battlefield games. The usual Battlefield tune was slowed at a 50% rate of speed, making the theme seem darker. The same change was made to the only returning track from Battlefield 3, "Solomon's Theme." Novel Trivia * In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Mafia Origins, the main character, Victor Cutter, is portrayed as a Canadian in the Canadian Army. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Mafia Origins, the Global War of 2020 takes place in an alternate history. External links [http://www.battlefield.com/ Official Battlefield website] Category:Games